Assumptions
by Twixx Bones
Summary: Soul comes home late one Friday night and Maka makes some serious assumptions. I suck at summaries and it's my first fanfic. Don't judge me .


**A/N: Yo there! Names Miss Evelynxx but you can call me Twixx, why? Coz it's my stage name. Deal with it ;)**

**As I said in the summary, this my first fanfic so please don't judge me. And I'd really appreciate some thoughts, help**** and/or ideas if you can spare some time for that but if not that's cool too.**

**I hope you enjoy my story :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

It was 10pm on a Friday night and all was quiet but for the methodical tick of the clock hanging on the living room wall. Maka was curled up in one of the comfortable armchairs a book lay at her side but her mind was racing too fast for her to bother reading it.

_'What if he doesn't come home tonight?'_ she thought

A muffled giggle was heard from an open doorway followed by a quick shushing noise. Maka unraveled herself from the chair and padded towards the room.

'Renée! Hunter! It's late I told you to go to sleep,' she whispered.

'But Mama, when's Papa gonna get home?' Renée asked, staring up at her mother with her big green eyes. Maka sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed and stroked her long white locks. She gently planted a kiss on her forehead and Renée snuggled down into her covers.

'I don't know, baby but I really hope it's soon,' she replied.

'Hey Mama?'

'Yes Hunter?'

'Um... Where is Papa?' he nervously asked.

'He had a deathscythe meeting. He should be home later,' Maka crossed to her son's bed, 'but it's late so you'll see him in the morning' she said tapping him on the nose.

Renée giggled tiredly and her eyes drifted shut.

'See Hunter? Your sisters got the right idea,' Maka said.

'But she's five! I'm older!' Hunter protested widening his crimson eyes.

'Your only seven,' Maka said tousling his dirty blonde hair affectionately, 'and it's late, you'll see Papa in the morning.'

Hunter sighed, 'Okay Mama. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight Hunter' Maka sighed and kissed him on the forehead before slowly standing to her feet and padding out of the room to return to her spot on the couch.

The hours ticked slowly by until at around 1 in the morning Maka heard a quiet click. The sound of a key in a lock. She hadn't slept a wink. How could she when she knew what was happening?

'Who is she?' Maka asked from the darkness. Soul paused halfway across the room and turned to look at her.

'Who is who, Maka?' he calmly asked

'The girl you're cheating on me with.'

Soul looked at her his eyes wide in shock, 'I don't know what you're-'

'Oh don't pretend you don't know!' Maka cried exasperatedly and poked him in the chest repeatedly as she continued, 'I know, Soul! I know men! You're all the same!'

Soul cringed. He wasn't cheating. He had actually come straight home from the meeting which had gone much later than intended due to Spirit's lack of preparation. But he couldn't really convince Maka that could he? She was so hell bent on the thought that he was having an affair she wouldn't accept the truth.

Still, he'd try anyway. 'Maka, I came straight home from the meeting, your old m-'

'Soul! Stop lying to me! I know! So I'll ask once again. Who is she?' Maka slowly stated.

Soul couldn't believe it. After 8 years of marriage she thought he would cheat? Her stupid father and his stupid habits had been firmly implanted in her brain. She actually thought this was how marriage went. How this was how couples were supposed to act. That love was supposed to crumble away and leave everyone miserable.

He would have to change that mindset. He couldn't live with her being this miserable. None of them could.

'What of Renée and Hunter, Soul? What will come of their future?' Maka cried.

Soul looked at the slightly ajar door to his children's bedroom and made a silent decision.

This would not continue. It could not. He would make Maka see sense - see the truth.

'What will come of them, Maka?' he calmly asked, 'what does their future hold if their parents are always fighting? Will they learn right from wrong? Or how they should behave? Or will they begin to run amuck because they don't - can't - believe honesty exists.'

Maka opened her mouth to speak but Soul cut her off before she could continue.

'You are not your mother and I am not your Father. Our future isn't the same as their's - it's our own to make for ourselves. So you asked me who my woman was do you want me to tell you, Maka?'

Maka's eyes widened, she gulped and nodded slowly in response.

'Here it comes,' she thought _'I am about to find out the woman I have lost my husband to.' _

Soul cleared his throat, _'Here goes nothing,'_ he thought.

'Well... she is kind, and caring and loving. She is understanding and can be hurt easily but still, she is strong. She is the most stunning and beautiful woman i have ever laid eyes on and I have loved her from the day I first met her. Even if I didn't know it then, I know now that I have always and will always love her with all of my heart and all of my soul because I cannot ever live without her.' he paused to let his speech sink in. He needed her to acknowledge and accept every word. To know it was the truth and to understand - just as she always had.

'... Is it that lady from-'

'No.'

'You don't even know what I was going to say!'

'Doesn't matter. It was wrong.'

'So who is it then, Soul? This woman you are so devoted to?'

Soul took a step forward so that their faces were almost touching he could feel Maka's hot breath on his lips and almost jumped for joy. Oh, how he had missed that sensation. 'You really have to ask?' he whispered tenderly.

Soul leaned down and closed the gap between them, giving her a long and meaningful kiss, full of love and passion and devotion. When they parted and she was gasping for air he leant down so his lips were next to her ear and whispered 'It's you, silly,' and she could almost hear the smile in his voice and she knew it was the truth.

Maka couldn't take it anymore. Being apart. All of the stress, the anxiety, the assumptions, worry and fear had drained her. She burst into tears and fell into Soul's arm and he pulled her into a tight embrace, he had missed this feeling, too. Of having her pressed against his chest, and after uncountable cold nights alone on the couch it felt as good as heaven. As uncool as it sounded he felt like he was flying, but he didn't care.

Then he heard a muffled whispering from across the room and both he and his wife simultaneously turned their heads toward their children's bedroom.

'Ow! That was my toe!'

'Shhhh, they'll hear us!'

Soul and Maka quickly and quietly padded over to the door and threw it open. Both of their children squealed in fright at having been discovered and quickly scampered for their beds.

'What are you two doing up so late?' Soul growled chasing Renée to her bed and tickling her; sending her into a fit of giggles and squeals while he laughed along with her.

'We just wanted to see you when you came home Papa,' Hunter called out from his hiding spot under his sheets. Maka pounced on his bed and began to tickle him mercilessly putting him in an uproar as well. She couldn't help but laugh herself. She stopped to allow her child air and noticed Soul watching her from across the room as he stroked Renée's hair. Maka turned to him and smiled. It felt good without the tension between them.

She kissed Hunter on the forehead and tucked him in once again while Soul did the same for Renée. They quietly whispered their 'goodnight's and 'I love you's before shutting the door and turning towards each other once again. They stared deep into each others eyes, rubies and emeralds, meeting once again. Maka felt as though she would drown until Soul broke the silence.

'I would really, really like to not sleep on the couch tonight,' Soul said quietly.

'And where do you intend to sleep then?' she teased.

He gave her a lopsided smirk. 'Well I think I'd actually like to sleep with you tonight,' he said in a way that made her stomach knot in anticipation.

'And what does that mean Soul?' Maka asked laying a palm on his chest and subtly stroking his scar through his shirt making him grit his teeth. He leaned down next to her ear and breathed heavily, 'Whatever the hell you want it to mean,' he murmured huskily.

'Good.' she gave him a smirk of her own and grabbed him by the tie to pull him down for a tender kiss before tugging him away to their bedroom. Where they could be together again like they hadn't in so long. Where they could love and ravish each other to their hearts content.

It was the best night they'd had since their wedding night.


End file.
